


Do You Want To Build A Snowman

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: C'mon let's go and play!
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Do You Want To Build A Snowman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fireborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireborn/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Fireborn!! You know I had to write you something back for that super cute drabble you sent me!

“Riku…”

Sora poked at Riku for a few seconds, starting with his face—and careful not to poke him in the eye or up his nose, and continuing to his sides where he was so adamant on denying that he was ticklish.

He was. He was very ticklish there.

Sora wiggled his fingers a few times, the positioning awkward what with how they were laid out on the bed, limbs flopped carelessly in every direction possible, as Sora found Riku to be more suitable than the mattress and was stretched out over him accordingly, but he eventually got a few twitches in response. Riku snorted and mumbled in his sleep and turned his head, unable to move any other part of his body with Sora’s weight on him, yet he still wasn’t waking up.

What a shame. Sora would have to try harder.

“Riiikuuu…” he tried again. Quietly, as if the atmosphere of the room itself demanded silence despite Sora’s giggly whispers working against his goal.

“Riku, wake up,” Sora whispered, laughing when Riku frowned in his sleep, face now mashed against the pillow as a line of drool trailed down his cheek.

Was Sora weird for finding that adorable?

Possibly.

Not that he cared, though.

Unfortunately, he’d have to disturb the comfortable and sleepy image beneath him. He’d made plans, and he wasn’t willing to risk Riku sleeping through them. They’d taken a lot of magic and a lot of secrecy and a lot of bribing Kairi to help uphold that secrecy when she inevitably figured out what he was doing.

It was worth it in the end, Sora thought. This was something that _never_ got to happen on their island.

Of course, Sora figured he’d share it with Riku. Get him in a Christmas mood. He used to be such a Grinch about it, so he had years of smarmy “Santa isn’t real” comments to make up for.

“Riiikuuuu!”

“Mraghgh…”

Well…that was _something_ , Sora supposed.

He’d take it.

“Great you’re up! I wanna ask you something!”

Riku was quiet for a moment, long enough that Sora wondered if he’d simply gone back to sleep. He was about to start poking at him again, maybe try to tickle him awake again even if it might possibly have earned him a one way trip to the floor, but before he could even start up the wiggling once more he was interrupted.

“…Whuissit?”

It was always good to see that Early Morning Riku was as coherent as ever.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Sora asked, grinning and giddy and practically vibrating at the thought of Riku’s reaction to his “present”.

“…Huh?”

“ _I said_ , do you wanna build a snowman?”

The question even had a sort of ring to it. A melody that brought Sora back to Arendelle, sitting on a rock and listening to Anna’s song. He was fairly certain that was actually a part of the song, but tune stuck out more than lyric to him. Heart songs meant a lot more when they were heard _from the heart_ , after all. What did it matter what the words were?

Maybe that was what inspired him to go along with this plan.

He had wanted Riku to experience the joy of snow too. He wanted to take Riku out into it and play in it. Throw snowballs at each other or make snow angels or build snow forts.

Or build snowmen.

He doubted any snowman they made would talk or walk or grow icicles out of its back. Nothing so fancy as that could come about from Sora’s action oriented magic skills at the very least. But he wanted that experience nonetheless.

He wanted it to be personal. No long trips in the gummiship to other worlds, no visits to old friends, no climbing any mountains… _thank goodness_. Just something between Sora and Riku.

So, he brought the snow to them.

Granted, it was like four in the morning and they were currently cuddled up in Riku’s bedroom so if his parents woke up to see their yard filled with snow, they’d probably have a heart attack…

It’d turn out alright though. Hopefully.

He just needed Riku to wake up so they could do this without being bothered or interrupted or yelled at. Most likely yelled at. Magic was a no-no on the islands (and the words “world order” bounced around in Sora’s head as he imagined the unintelligible chewing out he’d receive from Donald for essentially ignoring it) and he technically wasn’t supposed to be in Riku’s room at night anyway.

Apparently saving the universe multiple times didn’t exempt one from the open-door rule.

Maybe they should’ve kept the kissing a secret…

Never mind any of that, though. Riku still needed to get up so he could experience the winter wonderland Sora brought them. And he wanted to build that snowman. He never got the chance to do that in any other snowy world he’d been to.

Riku didn’t seem to be on the same page.

“What are you talking about? Are you having a weird dream or something? …Am I having a weird dream?”

Wow yeah it was nice to know that Riku considered Sora laying on top of him to be a weird dream.

“No! Get up, I wanna show you something!”

“I thought you wanted to build a snowman,” Riku replied in that tired sort of way where one’s words slurred into a verbal mashed potato. “It doesn’t even snow here, go back to sleep.”

Riku seemed well on his way to doing so himself. Sora tickled him again.

Riku jerked and dislodged Sora as he shot up, trying and failing to scoot away despite the fact that his back was quickly pressed against the wall. Sure, Sora nearly got kneed in the balls from all the flailing, but he’d consider that a win either way. It meant Riku was fully awake.

“You jerk! Quit doing that!”

And cranky.

No matter.

“Come outside! You gotta see this!”

Instead of toward the window to which Sora was gesturing enthusiastically, Riku’s eyes slid towards the alarm clock at his bedside.

“…Are you kidding me.”

“No.”

“Sora.”

Oh boy, leave it to Riku to make this difficult. Sora couldn’t keep it up long. A continuous spell like this was like a slow drain on his mana and he didn’t want to be tired out before they even got a chance to enjoy it.

“We can go back to sleep after, just come outside!”

Instead of waiting for an answer, Sora scrambled over Riku’s legs and went straight for the window, letting the cold wind that blew in drown out Riku’s grumbles. It caused goosebumps to erupt over Sora’s skin, but he didn’t mind. He’d get used to it quickly, and hopefully they’d warm up with some activity. Besides, it’d be gone by dawn and they’d end up quickly sweating out whatever cold was left in Destiny Islands’ humid heat.

He’d jumped down worse heights and there was now something to cushion his fall, so Sora didn’t hesitate in leaping from Riku’s window. He landed barefoot in a blanket of white, feeling a shiver run through him as his body heat started to seep out. Nothing he couldn’t fix by moving around a little bit, he figured.

To his delight, the sounds of Riku fumbling his way out of the window and landing with a dull thud behind Sora met his ears. It took a few seconds of silence for it to finally occur to Riku what he’d landed in.

“…Is it…snowing?”

Smile so wide it nearly ached in his cheeks, Sora held his arms out wide and presented his creation.

“Tada!”

It taken a lot of practice and Sora had puzzled for a good while over how best to manipulate blizzard so that it’d be strong enough to cover a wide area, last long enough to slowly sprinkle fluffy flakes of snow, and work efficiently enough that it didn’t just knock Sora out from the amount of magic it drained, but he’d finally perfected it.

Just in time for Christmas too. A pleasant and welcome surprise. Sora had figured it’d take at least half a year more to get right.

Riku hadn’t quite taken it in yet, still blinking in drowsy astonishment at Sora.

“You did this?”

“Uh huh! Figured I’d bring the snow to us instead of going out to other worlds for it. Besides, doesn’t it make Christmas feel more Christmassy?”

“Sora…” Uh oh. That wasn’t excitement Sora saw in Riku’s expression. There was a furrow in his brow instead. A look of disapproval in his eyes. “You made it snow in my parents’ front yard. You realize what this looks like, right?”

“Well, yeah, but no one’s up at this hour. Who’s gonna see it?” he shrugged. There weren’t even any lights on at any of the other houses. The only source of light was the abundance of stars in the night sky.

Granted, even that was blocked out a bit by the magical swirl of wintery clouds drifting above Riku’s house.

“There are people who start getting up and ready for work around this time.”

Yuck. Who wanted to wake up this early for work?

Though if that was the case, then Riku had a point. Which did put a damper on his plan…

Sora sighed and his shoulders drooped as his good cheer drained out.

“Do you want me to stop it then?”

Riku opened his mouth as if he was prepared to say ‘yes’ before pausing. Eyes locked with Sora’s, his expression finally smoothed out into something a little more accepting. Sora considered it a small victory when a tiny smile grew on Riku’s face.

“Nah, just…you wanted to build a snowman, right? Let’s just do that and then call it a night…morning…day? I can’t believe you made me wake up this early.”

Despite the griping, Sora cheered—quietly, of course—at Riku’s words. It was only one thing out of the list of things Sora had planned, but he’d take it. It was one thing he got to enjoy with Riku, and that was more than worth the effort this whole plan took.

“Then let’s get started!” Sora grinned, pushing his short sleeves up determinedly…and then pulling them back down when a sharp chill ran the length of his arms and shoulders. Riku snorted at him.

“You didn’t think to conjure up some coats?”

“Well I would if I knew how,” Sora grumbled, shifting from foot to foot as the cold started to numb his toes a bit. It’d have probably been a good idea to at least wear some shoes.

Which Riku picked up on pretty quickly.

“Hang on,” he sighed, turning towards the front door. “Let me at least grab us some sneakers.”

And with that, he slipped quietly back into the house. Sora shrugged and started to gather snow into a base. He figured he probably had left an extra pair of shoes somewhere in there that Riku could find. His were always a size or two bigger than he actually wore anyway, so he was certain they’d still fit. If anything, they’d probably fit better than they had a year prior.

It did help a bit to move around though. He was still freezing, but it was worth the heavy flakes of snow that fell around him, turning the grassy yard into a winter wonderland. He had enough snow and then some to roll up a small base, patting at the sides so that it was as round as he could possibly make it. It still came across as a little lumpy but that was fine. It didn’t have to look perfect.

He started rolling up the middle section as Riku slipped back outside, a pair of—Sora guessed it—his shoes in one hand as the other carefully swung the door shut. Riku had already pulled his own pair of sneakers on and they crunched against the snow as he stepped back outside.

“Unfortunately I don’t have any jackets anywhere because, you know, it never drops below ‘uncomfortably hot’ here,” he huffed, though he couldn’t quite hide his tiny, amused smile, as he tossed the other pair of sneakers at Sora.

Still big and bright yellow, since his mom was determined for him to grow into them.

He learned, as he slipped them on and relished in the warmth that started to return to his soles, that he had indeed grown into them.

“What, you can’t handle a little cold, Riku?” Sora joked, always jumping at the chance to draw out Riku’s competitive side.

He usually fell for the bait.

“I’m more worried about us catching a cold,” he said. Despite his words, he still joined Sora in his construction of the middle part of the snowman. They piled snow on top of the ball, Riku even adding more to the base and smoothing it out so that it was significantly larger…and a little more circular, before hefting the middle onto it so that it started to look less like a pile of snow and more like a snowman.

Sora couldn’t help but smile at that.

“Who would’ve thought, huh…” he mumbled to himself. Riku must’ve heard him what with how he blinked up at Sora in question.

“Hmm?”

“It’s just,” Sora continued, a bit louder this time though not enough that they would’ve disturbed anyone’s sleep. “A year ago, I never would’ve imagined us doing this. Making it snow on the islands so we could play in it—”

“At four in the morning.”

Sora rolled his eyes at that.

“Yeah and that. But what I mean is… I never would’ve thought we’d go through what we’ve been through. Or that we’d be able to use magic at all. Or that we’d ever get to see snow in person.”

A little more serious this time, Riku nodded along as he started the beginnings of the snowman’s head. It was a little too round, and Sora reached over to brush some snow off the sides until it was more of a cylinder shape. A little clumpy and misshapen, but that was how it wanted it. Perfectly imperfect.

Riku didn’t question it when he answered. He simply handed the head over to let Sora fiddle with it as he pleased while he spoke.

“I get what you mean. Even now, this is kinda surreal. I’d have never imagined playing in snow in my parents’ front yard. But then, I guess it’s kinda surreal that I’m here at all. For a while, I thought I’d never come back…” Riku trailed off. It was somber; a far cry from when Riku had first held out his hand to Sora and uttered an ominous “we may never see our parents again”. He’d seemed so… _gleeful_ about it then. Like he’d never considered that he might miss them later.

Their desire to go back home after everything was over proved that he would have. That he did.

Sora placed his hand on the small of Riku’s back, rubbing it soothingly. His fingers were icy and his palm was wet, but Riku seemed to take comfort in the gesture regardless.

“We’re here now. And despite everything, we’re both okay. Everyone’s okay.” It was a repeated reassurance, one that he was sure Riku had heard a thousand times. But he’d say it a thousand times more if it meant that he’d get it through to Riku. That Riku would finally accept that everything was alright. No one blamed him for what happened.

That was the darkness, and those who used it manipulating him. And Riku had conquered it all.

He deserved to have this now. A chance to just relax and play in the snow. A chance to be Riku: not the Keyblade Master with the weight of the world on his shoulders, but the sixteen-year-old who slept in hot pink boxers and drooled on his pillows and was ticklish on his sides.

Sora couldn’t describe how happy he was to have that Riku back.

“You’re right,” Riku smiled, and it was _brilliant_. All surrounded by snow that settled in silver hair, complimented by the gleam of happiness in his eyes and the pink, cold-induced flush over his skin. And Sora was reminded again how beautiful _this_ Riku was. Sure Riku had always been ridiculously attractive, but nothing suited him better than that bright, carefree smile.

Sora couldn’t help but lean up to press a kiss to it, leaving Riku blinking and sputtering in surprise.

“Wh— Sora—”

Laughing, Sora finished up the head of his snowman by digging a deep indent into it to represent a grin. The ‘likes warm hugs’ type of grin.

Setting it atop the other two mounds of snow, Sora thought that he’d made a decent enough replica of Olaf. It was missing the eyes and the arms and the buttons and, most unfortunately, the carrot nose, but they were a bit too strapped for time for him to worry about it.

He didn’t want to take it down though.

“It’d be a shame to get rid of this.” It wasn’t anywhere near Elsa’s level of artistry but it was still precious to Sora. His first snowman in his first snowfall of Destiny Islands.

Riku was still burning an adorable bright, cherry red when he responded.

“Just leave the snowman and let the rest melt.”

“Huh? But won’t that cause trouble?” Again, Donald’s voice rang with the words “world order” and Sora cringed involuntarily in response.

“Eh,” Riku shrugged. “I think we can afford to break the rules just this once. Besides, Mom and Dad won’t have enough time in their morning routines to care about it anyway.”

True. Both of them were constantly busy, and their mornings were so hustle and bustle that most of the time Riku ended up going to Sora’s house just to get a decent breakfast. It was cereal otherwise.

And just leaving the snowman only required a reinforcement of frost over the exterior. Sora could stop the blizzard spell otherwise.

He found his limbs loosening and the knot of tension in his spine relaxing when the spell was finally released. Just in time, then. He was basically running on fumes to keep the spell going.

“C’mon,” Riku said, standing up and stretching until a satisfying pop met Sora’s ears. He was tempted to do the same but he had barely enough energy to get to his feet. Lifting his arms would’ve been an effort in futility. “Let’s go back to bed. I plan on sleeping half the day away since _someone_ thought four in the morning was an acceptable time to wake someone up.”

“I was excited, okay,” Sora grumbled. He wasn’t going to argue though. Sleeping half the day away sounded pretty great. And hopefully they’d be waking up to some presents too.

Speaking of…

“Say, Riku?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you say this was a good Christmas present?” Sora hoped it was. It was worth the effort and the sneakiness and the mana drain if it meant it made Riku happy.

Thankfully, judging by the soft smile on Riku’s face, the way he still blushed as he leaned in, the gentle touch of his lips to Sora’s once more, it seemed like it’d done just that.

“Of course it is.”


End file.
